What cruel mistresses hangovers are
by SW
Summary: A follow up to "Alcoholic monks" Fun!!!! ^-^


What cruel mistresses hangovers are

What cruel mistresses hangovers are

By SW

***Lil mornin' after bit ^-^ Enjoy! ****

Rolling over Goku glared at the door that separated his room from Sanzo's. Knowing that the monk lay just behind it sprawled across the bed. Just thinking about last night mad him mad, he lifted his head slightly at the sounds of life. The shuffling noises and the muttered curses proved that the blond had finally gotten up. The young demon got up shoving the wooden door, hovering between the two rooms for a moment. 

Sanzo growled, as his head pounded fiercely. It felt like his head was going to explode, to much light in the room.Half heartily adjusting his robes, he glanced up at the sound of the door opening. It was only 10 am what was the monkey doing up? His overloaded mind trying to put things to gather, as his eyes unfocused again.Wait, the kid looked mad, why was he mad? In slightly slurred voice. "What's your problem?" Gold eyes narrowed at him, glaring. "Last night! That's my problem!" Last night? What happened last night?? Drinks many many drinks.....Leaving the bar with Goku.....And....... Oh shit........

The boy didn't wait for a response. "Over half the time I get treated like I'm a little kid! And then all of a sudden I'm old enough for you to try and get into my pants! It can't be both ways damn it!" Sanzo's face colored slightly, muttering to himself getting ready to go into a long-winded denial of his actions. "Last night you kissed me! Then passed out! " The hungover blond looked momentarily confused. "Wait ...are you mad because I kissed you or because I passed out?" Goku gave him a smoldering look that would have done the priest proud. "FUCK YOU!" The demon stormed out of the room ending the discussion, jerking the door that adjoined the rooms. 

Marching through Hakkai's messy room, which was decorated in discarded clothes. The yelling and the opening of the door had seemed to have roused the other yokkai. Reviling a rather flustered Hakkai fervently was trying to grab his clothes while stuttering out plausible reasons for why he was laying nude in the same bed as their equally undressed friend. Who hadmanaged to remain asleep, through all the activities of the morning. The brunette's sad excuses fell upon deaf ears however, since the boy had ignored him completely and kept walking for the door that led to the inn hallway. And Hakkai soon found himself talking to thin air as the door slammed shut with a resounding bang. Leaving the now half dressed man to blink owlishly as his still sleep-clouded mind tried to comprehend what exactly had just happened and why. 

"Just how much did I drink last night?!" Sanzo muttered, running a hand through his gold tinged hair. 

A fully clothed Hakkai looked about the streets, trying to figure out where his young friend had gone. Leaving the two hung over men to nurse theirskull splitting headaches.Eyes falling upon the tavern, maybe he went there.Shoving open the door, he stepped into the grimy bar. The smell of stale beer and so thing that reminded him of a gym locker assaulted his nose. He really didn't care for places like this, run down dirt pits, the customers came to wallow in their pain and reflect upon their pathetic lives. It only took a quick sweep of the room to spot the boy.

Sitting in a booth, looking very much alone. The older yokkai slid into the seat across from him. "Goku are you ok?" The kid smiled lightly looking a bit embarrassed. "Yeah I'm fine! Just sorta freaked out for a second there!" Hakkai looked a little uncomfortable. "It wasn't because of…..Anything you saw right?" Goku's grin widened and shook his head. "No, just Sanzo being Sanzo! Nothing you did!" Hakkai sighed looking relieved. "Anything you want to talk about?" The monkey leaned back into his seat, looking a little smug. "Nope!….Sooooo how was last night? You and Gojyo have fun?" Green eyes widened and his face flushed brightly. "G-Goku!!!" The boy was doubled over laughing at the comical expression on his friends face.

"You aren't going to tell me what happened?" Came the irritated question.   
"Go to hell." Was the instant response. The half-breed growled shooting the monk a dirty look. "What did you do?!" "Go to hell." Gojyo laid his head on the table in defeat, there was no chance of getting anything out of the cold priest. Both turned at the sound of footsteps, their two missing companions entering the room. "We're back!" Came Hakkai's cheerful call, Goku trotting along side him. Gojyo pulled his friend aside, smiling at Hakkai. "Come on! I need some coffee!" Walking toward the door, the others hand in his own. 

Once they were outside he turned back to the green eyed man. "So the kid tell yah anything?" Hakkai shook his head. "No, how about you?" The half-breed snorted, a look of irritation flashing across his face. "Him? Yeah right! I'll have to wait until he gets drunk before I can get anything out of him!" Tugging Gojyo down the stairs of the inn, the ever-present smile plastered to his face. "So how's the hangover?" 

Goku and Sanzo both remained quiet for a long moment. Before finally the priest cleared his throat. "Goku I……I wanted….er…." The boy raised his gold eyes, looking amused. "Sanzo at a loss of words? That's a new one!"Sanzo hunched forward looking angry, not appreciating the mocking tone. "I'm getting really tired of this…" Goku sighed, resolutely marching across the room. Gold eyes glinting unnaturally, he caught the blond's chin. Hauling the surprised man up to meet his face. Pressing the unexpected kiss upon the others yieldinglips. After a moment the boy drew back, smiling as he let go of Sanzo's chin. Looking satisfied as the usually cold face was breaking out into a fit of blushing. And slumped weakly back into his chair, staring up at the boy with questioning eyes. "Returning the favor! But don't think your getting off so easy next time!" Goku explained, walking back to his room. 

"Gojyo I'm beginning to wonder if Goku is really as naïve as he appears to be." Hakkai commented, glancing over at his red-eyed lover. Who raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh really? What makes you say that???" 

~Owari

*** It's going on 2 am, what on earth is wrong with me??????? oooo look the lines on the screen are getting' all fuzzy!Anyway…Von, Angelfeathers and Amidala WHY AREN'T U 3 WRITING???????? *Holds up fan for all to see* TYPE OR ELSE! I posted damn it!!! So should u!!!!!!! 


End file.
